The Dragon Flames
by NightShadeOfTheLight
Summary: When Hiccup fire’s his bola launcher at the Night Fury, the shot misses, and the dragon lands in front of him. The dragon fires at him, and his life is changed forever. Asault and rape in early chapters. Incest. BoyXBoy. M for a reason.


**When Hiccup fire's his bola launcher at the Night Fury, the shot misses, and the dragon lands in front of him. The dragon fires at him, and his life is changed forever. Asault, rape, incest, BoyXBoy, maybe more.**

**Hey, everyone. This is my first ever story on Fanfiction, and though I have written partial stories before, not all are fanfictions and very few were finished. I hope you will keep me encouraged to continue this story, and I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**In this chapter, Hiccup tries to shoot down the Night Fury, but instead, the Night Fury blasted him. Will he live? How will things change? Is this the end or only the begining?**

Chapter 1

The Dragon Flames

**~~~~~~**

**Hiccup**

~~~~~~

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes, I think walking to the front door of the house, but we have, I open the door and see a monstrous nightmare, then close the door quickly before it can roast me, "Dragons."

Most people would leave. Not us, we're vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will scare off gnomes and trolls, like our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

"Arrggggg," someone yells in my face after I fell from the shock of a gronckle blast. Then there is a complete three sixty, like he is actually having fun on the battlefield. "Morning," he said smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get back inside."

"What are you doing out?"

"Get back inside."

"Hiccup!" Our chief yells, grabbing me by my shirt collar and pulling me back from being roasted by a deadly nadder. "What is he doing out again- what are you doing out? Get inside."

That's Stoic the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragons head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do.

"Hoist the torches!" I heard be yelled across the town.

"Oh, nice o' you ta join the party. I thought you'd been carried off," the smith said as I came in and put on my leather smock.

"What? Who, me? Nah, come on. I'm waayyy too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all, this," I said striking a heroic pose.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" he said, taking off one of his hand attachments and putting on another.

The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little, well littler. I watch as another fire is started by another dragon. See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. I hear the fire brigade outside and lean out the window to get a look. Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... Astrid. I look on as another dragon blast explodes, right behind Astrid this time, and it looks like the world is going in slow motion, which is great for me. I'd had a crush on her since I was about five years old, and to be perfectly honest with myself at least, the last ten years had been VERY kind to her. She was HOT!

Oh, their job is so much cooler. I try to climb out of the window when Gobber grabs me by the back of my shirt and pulls me back into the stall. "Oh, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark."

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places." He said, now poking me in the chest with his metal clamps for hand.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an ax, you can't even throw one of these!" He yelled at me as he lifted a bola in the air. A viking came by, grabbed it out of his hand, and within seconds, Gronckle was on the ground.

"Okay fine, but this will throw it for me," I say, patting my contraption, causing one of it's bolts to fly out, almost hitting Gobber, and nocking out a viking walking passed the front of the stall window.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."

"Oka... mild calibration issue."

"Don't, no, Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this."

"But you just pointed to all of me?"

"Yes. That's it! Stop being all of you."

"Oohhhhhh,"

"Oohhhhhh, yes," he mocked.

"Yo-you sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw, vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Sward. Sharpened. Now."

One day I'll get out there, I think as I start sharpening the sward that was thrown in my arms, because killing a dragon, is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me, at least, noticed. Gronckles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback, exotic. Two heads, twice the status. And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best vikings go after those. They have this, nasty, habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the...

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...

Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm gonna be the first.

"Man the fort Hiccup," I heard gobber say as he discarded his forging clap hand in favor of a double headed ax hand. "They need me out there. Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." He then ran out into the raid screaming.

I grabbed my bola launcher and wheeled it out of the shop, and the vikings standing there don't sound very happy with me. "Yeah, I know. Be right back!" I yell to them as I run into the fray and toward one of the last few catapults standing that towers over a ledge away from the village. I quickly set it up and load a round, then aim it toward the tower and wait for the night fury to fly by.

"Come on. Gimme somethin' ta shoot at. Gimme somethin' ta shoot at," I chanted as I stare at the tower. I then hear it roar and I can tell that it is getting closer. I start to hear it's whistle and get ready. The catapult explodes, the bola flys, I am thrown back, and I hear nothing. The bola's completely overpassed it, and now I am vulnerable and exposed and about to be attacked by the very dragon I tried to shoot down.

A loud growl sounds right in front of me and I hear my launcher get crushed under a weight completely hidden by the darkness. I turn and scream as I run down the hill but the black mass lands on top of me, pushing me to the ground. I can hear my father yelling for me to hang on, and I scramble around to face what I now recognize as a black dragon head with bright, yellow-green eyes. Though the giant mass was growling and glaring, I felt like I saw myself staring back at me through his eyes. I saw the reaction I wished I could make to my cousin, and to know that this dragon was glaring back at me, I knew that he was going to do exactly what I wanted to do to my cousin. He would kill me.

I was always the runt, this would be how Hiccup the Useless would end. I lay my head back, closed my eyes, and let the end come.

It never did. What did happen was I felt the weight slide off me.

I slowly opened my eyes to look and see if it had already killed me, just did so painlessly, and what I saw amazed me. The dragon was staring at me, wide eyed and almost happy looking.

"Hiccup!" I heard my dad call out to me, and I can now feel the beats of his feet on the ground. I sat up and looked to where my father was running toward me, still over a hundred meters away, and was about to call and tell him I was okay when I heard a blast charge that everyone in the village knew. "No," I could barely hear him whisper from where he was frozen for half a second, and then he started to sprint toward me and I turned to look at the dragon as he screamed "NO!"and I was engulfed in flames.

~~~~

**Stoic**

~~~~

I heard the scream from clear in the village, nearly four hundred meters away, clear as a bell, and I knew the sound immediately. I had heard it many times before, during many raids, when my son, Hiccup, had left the house or forge against my orders. He could be as stubborn as I was at his age, even with his slight size.

I looked behind me just in time to watch the invisible beast leap and pin my son to the ground, and I instantly started running. I didn't know how I would get there in time, all I knew was that I had to get there. I ran through the streets between the buildings in my way, and I leapt over barrels and wagons in my attempt to get there. I was only a hundred meters away when I saw it. The dragon was staring at him, sitting in front of my boy as he stared back. "Hiccup!" I yelled, and he turned to me, away from the beast.

He was smiling as he looked at me, and I could see his mother in that smile. In the half second before it happened, I saw his mother in that face. Then I heard it, and my eyes shot up to the beast as it prepared to fire on hiccup, fire on my son. At first, I was frozen, and I could barely work out a silent "No," in protest, but then I started to run full out to him and cried out to the beast a "NO!"of agony as I watched my son turn back to the demon and the ball of flame came out of the dragon's mouth.

It threw me back a good seven meters from where I was, only three from my boy, and I shot up in time to see the grass on fire and the black beast nearly two or three times my size take off and fly away. I looked then at my boy, who was on the ground surrounded by flames, with not a single burn on him.

The sun was rising and the dragons were leaving as I tried to reach my son, but as I tried to get nearer the flames to jump through and pull him out, they leapt out and burned me. I cursed as I jumped back, and by that time, Gobber, Spitelout, the teen's, and surprisingly, Gothi, all started walking toward me. My brother Spitelout and his son, Snotlout, were the first to arrive, followed by Gobber and Gothi, and they all saw the flames dancing around my boy.

"Why don't you jump through and grab the boy before he gets burned Stoic? It looks almost as if you don't care if he gets burned."

I could hear the sneer in my brother's voice, but I would not give weight to his accusations by reacting to them, rather only replying to his question. "I tried brother. The flames leapt out at me and burned me."

"Funny Stoic."He said as the next two started walking up to us. "Fine, i'll get him." He walked forward, and before I could stop him, the teens, Gobber, and Gothi all saw the flames burst out from their docile looking burn and blasted him across the face. This blast was much worse than mine, and it dropped him on his back, almost like the original blast from the dragon did to me, and it was much worse then what I had felt, he would most likely have a scar from it for the rest of his life.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called, seeing what had just happened, obviously thinking what had just happened would most definitely kill the boy trapped within it's walls, but when the flames died down again, he was perfectly fine and unharmed. He didn't even have a flush. "Well I'll be." He whispered as he saw the boy, and it was then Gothi tapped him on the shoulder with her staff. When he ignored it, she whacked him on the head with a resounding THWACK.

"Ooch! Wa'd ya do tha fer!" He cried in pain, rubbing his head, but when she pointed at the runes, he said, "Oh. Well why di'n ya say so. She rolled her eyes without him noticing, and I listened intently as Gobber read the writing. "Sh' say is'a cladding fer… Och… sorry… claiming fire! Sh' read abou' it 'n one o'er hist'ries. He been chose ta be protected from and by all dragons, an' any oo go near befer 't burn out will be burn themselves. The mind o' th' one tryin' determin' th' sharity… Oh… Stop that Woman… Ouch!... fine… determin' th' severity o' th' burn. Any oo inten' arm en' up like 'im," he said, pointing to my brother. At this point, Gothi was starting to tend to the burn, and my brother looked like he was glaring at where my son lay with his one good eye.

"Is there nothing we can do?" I asked the elder, hoping to Odin that there was some way to get him out. She then tapped on another patch of writing not far from the first that we hadn't noticed she'd written and went back to caring for my brother. I watched as Gobber started reading again.

"Th'," but then he stopped and his gaze shot to the village elder. "Really?!" I heard him question shrilly, and she nodded. He then started again somberly, with little of his normal slack jawed response. "Th' dragon saw a reason for his life to be spared, instead protecting it. Th' top of th' fire is the hottest, opposite of most flames, an' dries th' rain befor' 't hits th' ground. The flames t' th' inside are just warm enough t' keep 'im fr'm gettin' cold, bu' no' hot enough t' ov'r heat 'im. Th' flames guard 'is body 'til they die out completely, an' at tha' point, th' flames will be bound to 'is soul."

I heard several people gasp, me included, and I watched as Gothi finished up bandaging my brothers wounds, stretching from the bridge of his nose, down his left side of his face, through his cloths, and clear down to mid torso. She had torn off the rest of his shirt just to be sure she got it all. Mine was only enough to barely make my hand red. "How long will the flames last?" I asked, a hopeful tinge in my voice. She held up three fingers and I asked, hope-filled, "Hours?" She shook her head, and though my voice faltered a bit, I was still slightly hopeful when I asked, "Days?" She once again shook her head and I lowered mine, asking in dread, "Weeks?"

She nodded, and the dread washed over me. We would most likely have two or three more raids in that time, and Hiccup would have almost no protection during them. He would be vulnerable, no one would be able to protect him. Gothi started to write again, and I waited for Gobber to translate. "She say, ther' won' be no more raids till th' flames die, an' at tha' point, th' dragons'll settle down fer winter, an 'e should be 'wake an' ready by time trainin' starts."

"You expect me to put him in DRAGON TRAINING!" I boomed, and Gobber quickly read off the reply she started writing before I even started complaining as she walked away.

"Sh' say 'e'll be strong enuff. Tha' all sh' said."

I nodded, looked at the people around me, and then over at the destroyed village that needed to be repaired. Then, looking back at the people who had started to gather a ways away, the people Gothi was just starting to walk through, I addressed my tribe.

"My son was spared his life by the dragons, and has been gifted some of it's fire by the gods. The flame around him will become a part of his soul, and he will end this nightmare we live under. No one is to go near the flame, or they shall be burned. I will organize some of you to take shifts watching over my son, and if the flames start to die while you are here, tell me immediately. He will not be left alone for any reason but this. The rest of you will be working on repairs and getting ready for the upcoming winter and devastating winter. Are we settled?"

"What about the raids?" I heard Mulch say, and I heard bucket give a resounding "Yeah."

"So long as this flame rests around my son, there will be no more raids, and by the time the flames dissipate, three weeks will have passed and there will be no more raids this year."

I heard the entire congregation of vikings cheer and I heard snotlout and Tuffnut say, "Useless is finally Useful for something," so as punishment, I said, "Snotlout and Tuffnut will have the first shift. Now everyone get to work on repairs and preparation." I then walked away and got to work on the repairs with everyone else, telling Spitelout discreetly to head home to heal from the burns.

**~~~~~~~**

**In the next chapter, Hiccup wakes up, but things have changed, for him and his father. He looks older, and has a surprising resemblance to his mother, which makes his relationship with his father a little strained. What will happen when his father realizes he misses his wife too much, and what happens when Hiccup enters the Training Ring for the first time.**


End file.
